


Murmur

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sad, father - Freeform, graveyard, mother - Freeform, work cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossuet "The Eagle" Laigle goes to look for Feuilly after he goes missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

The Eagle finally found Feuilly on the hill in the graveyard. Feuilly’s hair was soaked with rain and his head was positioned between his knees. The contents of his red and white backpack were scattered down the hill, as if thrown with anger. Textbooks with their pages ripped out, projects torn to pieces.

”Your hat’s stuck in the tree.” The Eagle said. Sure enough a brown cap was nestled in between two limbs. Feuilly didn’t respond. “I’ll get it for you.” The Eagle tore off a branch and started poking at the hat. He thought about telling Feuilly that half the school was looking for him. He thought about telling him that Marie, his sister, was fine; it was only a broken arm. He thought about telling him that he had been worried sick about him and he wanted him to be happy but it all seemed like too much right now.

Feuilly made a slight murmur and The Eagle looked over.

“Did you say something?” As the Eagle shifted his focus from the tree he forgot about the stick in his hand and he dropped it on his head.The Eagle crawled over to Feuilly. “Feuilly, did you say something?”

A faint, garbled message came from Feuilly. The Eagle put his arm around him. He could feel Feuilly’s heart beat faster.

“Please Feuilly? For me?”

The cold rain kept falling. It seemed like it nothing could stop it.

“I couldn’t.” Feuilly finally said.

”You couldn’t what?”

“I couldn’t f-find their graves.”

The Eagle looked down the hill at all of the tomb stones. The all looked the same to him.

“I couldn’t find their graves. I couldn’t find them. I couldn’t tell them what a fuck-up their son is. I couldn’t tell them that their fuck-up son couldn’t keep his sister safe. I couldn’t tell them that she got an A on her science project. I couldn’t tell them that I was worker of the month. I couldn’t tell them that Uncle Pierre’s going to Eastern Europe and he might take me and Marie. I couldn’t tell them about you. I couldn’t tell them how much we miss them. I couldn’t find Mummy and Daddy’s graves.”

The Eagle could see fresh tears rushing down Feuilly’s face and he felt them rushing down his own. He flung himself around his friend.

“Ohgodfeuillyimsosorryshitfuckimsososososossorryifihadknownjesusfuckfeuillyimsosorryimsososorry.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a long time.


End file.
